Much Ado About Nothing
by Lady Masiden
Summary: A remix of the classic tale by Shakespeare with a few twists. 1x2 3x4 Relena bashing!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Much Ado About Nothing. Please pay respect to the sources of the story and characters borrowed.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Characters:

Benedick- Heero

Beatrice- Duo

Hero- Quatre

Claudio- Trowa

Don Pedro- Wufei

Don John- Relena

All other characters are unknown yet, they will appear as we go along.

Much Ado About Nothing

A twisted tale spun to fit the young lovers, Heero and Duo.

Quatre and his cousin Duo were out in the gardens when a messenger approached them.

"Master Quatre, Master Duo, a message have arrived from Padua." The messenger stated. "The Prince, Wufei, is coming here to Messina as we speak. They have won their latest battle. It also appears that a young Florentine called Trowa has much honor bestowed upon him by the Prince."

Quatre, "Trowa? What of him?"

"He is familiar with the Prince. He has done in a body of a lamb the feats of a lion (taken from the Much Ado by Shakespeare.) Much praise as his efforts had helped push the tides, leading us to win."

Quatre was now curious of this strange man, Trowa.

Duo, with a question running through his mind, asked "I pray you, did the Perfect Solider come back yet, or did he die of embarrassment, angry with the idea he couldn't help as well as Trowa, did you say. Speak, I charge you."

The messenger confused, replied, "I know none of that name."

Quatre laughs, and said "That is because it is not a name. It is a nickname bestowed upon Heero Yuy of Padua. My cousin and Signior Heero have a merry battle of wits and fists going on."

"Oh, he's back and doesn't seem pleased. In fact he growled at me, before I came to pass on the message."

Duo ventured, "Did he complete the many missions he assigns himself, for I promised I would battle with him as long as the number of missions completed. I doubt he will not fail."

"Yes, he did. Completed them all, he did. But you mustn't speak such things about him. He is a great solider with many virtues."

"Virtues, you must be joking. Nothing gets past his eye. A sword will not make a dent in his stoic appears. He is nothing less than a machine, who can not fight to save his life," counter Duo. "He is no human; he is nothing more, nothing less than a mindless drone."

"Sir, you must be quite mistaken. Signior Heero is the finest solider, our country has to offer."

"Him? Surely there are dozens of others who could fight better than him. I know I could meet his match on a bad day any time."

"Yes him, sir. I very much doubt you could better him." The messenger said, looking at Duo's slender and fragile looking figure.

"Ah, but he will never have a mate."

"Untrue, he is quite dashingly handsome. Unlike you," he replied, scoffing at the look of the ridiculous long hair.

"I'm sure you would be his equal then," Duo said, voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

"Yes sir, I would be. I have the body build for it." The messenger seemed oblivious to the tone of irony in Duo's voice, taking his words as praise.

"I guess you have the body for it. But I still said you wouldn't beat him"

"I can beat him. I will prove it to you when he arrives tonight."

"Yes, I'm sure you can beat him." Duo muttered. Out loud he said, "Well good luck, and don't blame me if you get yourself killed."

"I believe I would." By now the messenger had finally caught on and was humming with angry.

Quatre, sensing a conflict sometime in the near future, interfered, "Is that all the news you have for us?"

"Yes, Sir it is."  
"Then you had better be going," said Quatre with a diplomatic air. "We must get ready for the soldiers coming home. We wouldn't possibly miss their arrival."

With that said, Quatre and Duo left. The messenger muttered angrily behind their back, kicking up some flying dust; before finally leaving the gardens.

"God help the poor man who is stuck with Heero for hours. A man would die of boredom, before he speaks a word," exclaimed Duo.

"What do you mean Duo?" Quatre questioned. "Do you not like him?"

"Like him, Like him?" shouted Duo. "By Gods, that man is too much of a solider, than a man. No man on this earth would dare fight with him."

Quatre said sly, "No man but you."

"True, but that's only because he been my rival since we were kids," Duo said, becoming fluster.

"That's not what I heard you said this morning when you were sighing at dawn." Quatre had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Yes, revenge was good. Especially since Duo put frogs in his bed last night.

"Well what about you?" huffed Duo. "The way you were going starry eyes and floating in la-la land at the mention of Trowa, I say you're in love."

"I was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not," Quatre stuck out his tongue. "Now, let's get back, and prepared for their arrival."

Duo smoothed down his clothes, and said "Yeah, let's get going."

"Hey Duo, we have to changed don't we?"

"Yeah we do. I dunno what possessed my uncle, and your dad to make us dress as women, but we can't do nothing about it."

"Well, at least we like men."

"But that doesn't mean the guys will like us, they could be straight."

"Hey look on the bright side. At least we can dress in men clothing for some of the times."

"I know, but I wish I could be myself," sighed Quatre.

"It just our luck we have to fell for the two straightest men on this earth." Duo kicked a rock. "But think of it this way, as least as women we have a small chance at them. As the other way, it's harder."

"You're right."

"Race ya back," said Duo. He was already off, running toward the house.

"I wonder what will happen when Heero find out that Duo Maxwell and Lady Maxine Winner are one and the same," muttered Quatre.

Quatre took off after Duo, shouting, "Matte, wait for me." All the while in his heart, he was wishing upon a shooting star, a wish for something that may never come true.

A.N. Well, what do you reader think? I know that cross-dressing is a bit much, but you have to remember this is back in the olden days when such likes were disregard and held in disgraced. Like the twist. Well greatly appreciated reviews.


End file.
